


Alcohol and Music

by InASocialScene (Ophelia_Blue)



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Blue/pseuds/InASocialScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT.<br/>SHORT.<br/>FLUFF.  </p><p>Brendon and Ryan have had a little too much to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol and Music

"I think I love you, Ross. I think..."  
His voice trailed off as his head lulled forward against the crook of my neck and his eyes fluttered shut.   
It was one of those drunken band parties we'd started being invited to since making it big last year. We'd both had a lot to drink and were feeling the effects of the alcohol at only 9o'clock. Sometime after Brendon's 8th vodka shot he'd stopped being able to walk in a straight line and like any best friend I'd been there to hold him up whilst passing him anymore drink he demanded.  
Now I was starting to think that hadn't been the best plan. We sat on the edge of a wall in the garden of some acquaintance of Pete's beside a large bonfire that some teenage boy kept fueling. Embers sparked into the air, lifting higher and higher until they vanished whilst the warm flames covered the surrounding area in a warm orange glow. I tilted my head to gaze down at the sleeping boy on my shoulder, the orange flames reflecting off his pale cheeks. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he let out, slow, steady breaths. His arms were wrapped around my waist from his position slightly behind me, and I felt one of his arms shift as he stirred in his sleep. I bit my lip, careful not to wake him as I moved my hand up to grip his, interlocking our fingers.   
I knew this wasn't right, he was drunk, as was I, but I couldn't stop. How could I move away from the warm body pressed against my back? How could I disturb this perfect boy's sleep?  
I gazed down at his face, noting the curve of his eyelashes against his cheek and the way his ruffled black hair fell down over his forehead. I wanted to touch it, to run my hands through the long strands and breathe in the soft scent.   
Everyone else around us was oblivious to our existence, being too interested with their own importance. But what was to notice anyway? Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie, the two best friends, singer and guitarist of /that/ band drunkenly lounging together beside the fire. We'd always been close. Just not this close. Never this close. 

I replayed his words in my head, repeating over and over to myself 'this means nothing. He's drunk. Get over it, Ryan' but as much as I knew that was more than likely true I didn't want to believe it. Couldn't I have one night? Just abuse the situation slightly and take from it what I could. What I needed.   
I rubbed my thumb against the palm of his hand, noting the smoothness of his skin. I adjusted my head to lie against his hair. Soft, fluffy and warm. And I closed my eyes for a minute. Just taking in the glorious feeling of this situation and playing with the idea that maybe, just maybe, he did love me. He did. He did. 

I woke to find myself lying back in the grass, freezing cold. Freezing cold and alone. The sun was low in the sky, still rising, and I raised my head to glance around the trashed garden. People lay all over the place, still asleep in whatever position they had fallen into.   
"Ryan?"  
I jumped, twisting around to face Brendon who was approaching from the house with a glass of orange juice in his hand. He looked a mess, dark circles under his eyes, shirt ripped and hair amess.   
"Now THIS is what they call a hangover" he said, sitting down on the garden wall and grimacing.   
"Can you remember any of last night...?" I asked, a small glimmer of hope still alight in my heart.   
Brendon ran a hand through his untidy hair and bit his lip. "Nope. Nothing. Mind filling me in?"  
The little flame extinguished and I drew in a small, weak little breath.   
"I can't remember anything either" I lied, the stabbing pain in my chest causing my eyes to water, "could I have some juice as well?"


End file.
